Talk:Supernova
Has anybody noticed that in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, Cooler uses the supernva with 2 hands instead of 1 finger? 19:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate Blast. I was wondering was this Meta-Cooler's best attack? Tree Of Might. Supernova's inventor The name comes from video games and is always used for Cooler's technique. Frieza's technique is always called Death Ball http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDTzcO3Vz5o and the name Supernova is only used for Mecha Frieza's technique http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W4YbEfpvRPc. 11:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :And this even in Ultimate Tenkaichi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFRTgdTYltM 11:51, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Frieza uses it to destroy Planet Vegeta, the page itself states this.Neffyarious (talk) 11:54, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDTzcO3Vz5o - if you really want to use video games as evidence you can see that Mecha Frieza's attack is also named the Supernova, Mecha Frieza uses the Supernova against Trunks before Cooler arrives on Earth.Neffyarious (talk) 11:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Speculation based on the technique's appearance for First form Frieza. Actually, the name comes from video games, and 1st form Frieza's attack is always called Death Ball. The name Supernova was created for Cooler's attack in video games, and it is always called Supernova contrary to Frieza's attack. Being a user doesn't mean beint the inventor. 11:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The name was invented for Cooler's technique and Supernova is always Cooler's attack. Mecha Frieza uses it, that doesn't mean he invented it. 12:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Stop edit warring. You have to discuss before making further changes. Cooler and Frieza had a life before the Trunks Saga or the Bardock OVA. And it is implied Cooler had the technique since very early while conquering planets for the PTO. 12:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Also, Cooler's Revenge: July 21, 1991 and Trunks Saga: November 27, 1991. 12:08, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :The manga is the highest form of canon, Frieza uses it in both his 1st and Mecha forms in the manga, Cooler does not. It was never implied that Cooler had the technique before the Movie, he may have copied it after seeing Frieza use it to destroy Planet Vegeta for all we know.Neffyarious (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :While Cooler's Revenge was released first, the Trunks Saga comes first in canon.--Neffyarious (talk) 12:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The technique doesn't appear at all in the manga, Supernova is an anime and video games technique. So what you're saying is invalid. Frieza uses the Death Ball in the manga. 12:11, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Watch this video, Frieza (in 1st form) uses the Supernova AFTER using the Death Ball, the name is stated right there: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFRTgdTYltM, you found it for me, thank you for that. ::I uploaded a picture for you comparing the two attacks.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, but once again, you should understand that being a user doesn't mean being the inventor. Being the first onscreen user doesn't mean being the inventor as well. The two brothers can use Death Beam and Supernova, but still, Supernova is Cooler's technique and Death Beam is Frieza's technique. 16:47, July 14, 2013 (UTC) As far as I knew, Frieza always uses Death Ball and Cooler always uses Supernova, at least the times when they are named and translated to English. This evidence trumps my general opinion on the matter though, so thanks to everyone who brought forward videos and images and such. Jean has a very good point that being the first onscreen user does not make one the inventor. I would tend to think that King Cold may have invented both techniques, but in lieu of that, I would vote for the more frequent users. Just one vote though, and again any solid evidence would be preferred. 19:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) : Well at least we know that Meta-Cooler did not invent it, but we also dont know whether it was Frieza or Cooler, I think we should change the inventor to Frieza or Cooler, Im going to change it to that now because it makes the most sense.Neffyarious (talk) 19:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Have you read what 10x just said? Frieza always uses Death Ball and Cooler always uses Supernova (which was named in videogames, even though the moves are similar) 19:36, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::No Frieza uses the Supernova in his Mecha form suring the Trunks Saga and also in three video games, he also used it in his 1st form to blow up Planet Vegeta andalso in the game Ultimate Tenkaichi, if you need proof of this look up the movesets or just look at the picture I posted.Neffyarious (talk) 19:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Just to answer the question simply, 10x said that As far as he knew, 'Frieza always used the Death Ball and Cooler always used the Supernova. ::That should just be the Death Ball, but to diferenciate in the video games, they use Supernova or Death Ball :s thanks bai 20:58, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Neffyarious, stop editing the article. You saying "it makes the most sense" is not the same thing as a community consensus. 01:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Has any character ever said anything about being the inventor of this technique, learning it from someone else, being the first to use it, etc? 03:05, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :No, well as far as I know no one has. Most techniques dont have a named inventor, we state that Chilled invented the Death Ball but we have no proof of this, We state that Mercenary Tao invented the Dodon Ray when we have no ecidence outisde of that they were the first users of the techniques.Neffyarious (talk) 09:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Alright for Chilled and the Death Ball, but the Dodon Ray was stated to be Tao's technique in the manga. 09:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :So does everyone agree that the inventor should be changed to 'Frieza or Cooler?Neffyarious (talk) 15:13, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll change it, unless anyone has any complaints, I wont change it yet though, Ill change it tommorow to give people time to think about it, but this discussion seems to be finished.Neffyarious (talk) 19:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) During a conversation, please wait for people to respond before you decide that they agree... something like one week would be adequate for that, not one day. I personally think we should leave it blank. They are both listed as the only users right below, anyway. I don't see our guess adding any info that the readers will benefit from in this case. 05:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : A week to decide whether one word should be changed on a page? Seems a bit dramatic. Anyway if we do change this page's inventor to blank we will have to do that to every other technqiue that does not have a confirmed inventor.Neffyarious (talk) 11:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We should not have any speculation on any page. One week is fine, since it is best to do it right and not rush or edit war. "One word" can make a huge difference, I don't think I need to give any examples. 01:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : It's been a week, no one has disagreed. Can we change it now then?Neffyarious (talk) 11:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Change it to what? The most recent suggestion was me saying that we shouldn't list any inventor at all. Is that what you are referring to? 22:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : Yes.Neffyarious (talk) 23:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Done. 01:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC)